With the development of a wired or wireless communication network, electronic devices for outputting data, which may be visually recognized by a user by displaying a screen, may be mutually connected through a wired or wireless communication network.
Various data may be transmitted or received through a wired or wireless communication network, and one electronic device may remotely control another electronic device, or one electronic device may be used through another electronic device.
When a receiving terminal receives and displays data in real time according to the environment of the wired or wireless communication network through which data is transmitted or received, there is a need for a method and apparatus for effectively processing and displaying the data.
Furthermore, when the transmitting terminal generates and transmits data in real time according to the environment of the wired or wireless communication network through which data is transmitted or received, there is a need for a method and apparatus for effectively transmitting data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.